


Give In

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Death Eaters, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry won't give in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Give In" and fanfic100 prompt "Death"

Harry blasted another Death Eater out of his way.

_Give in to me. I want you._

Harry punched the next Death Eater in the temple and then bound him.

_Don't be afraid. Give in._

Harry shook his head and tried with all his might to block the voice. The voice that called to his soul.

_Cast it. You want to. Give in._

Harry petrified his next foe.

_I won't. I won't cast the Killing Curse. I won't give in. I am not yours._

He would not give in to the Dark. He would not become another Voldemort. He was a child of the light.

_I won't give in._


End file.
